Unsterblich
by Sotez
Summary: Songfic about Jenny and Brad. Oneshot. R&R please


Disclaimer: I don't own MLaaTR. All belongs to Nickelodeon.

The song 'Unsterblich' belongs to 'Die toten Hosen' a German punk-rock band. I tried to translate it into English.

Please notice: I'm German and my English isn't perfect. This is my second try on a fanfic which is wrote in English.

&#&#&#& Unsterblich &#&#&#&

Ich will mit dir für immer leben, (I want to live with you forever,)  
wenigstens in dieser einen Nacht. (at least in this one night.)  
Lass uns jetzt beide keine Fragen stellen, (We won't ask any questions now)  
weil keine Antwort für uns passt. ('cause there would never been a answer.)

Brad was standing on the street while Jenny was fighting against some aliens. Of course the aliens are loosing.  
Brad smiled. Jenny looked great. Like always. Jenny looks always great and cool in Brads eyes.  
Jenny throw the UFO back into space and shouted: "Don't come back to conquer the earth!" Brad clapped his hands.  
"Great job Jenny. Earth is saved again."

Mit dir hab ich dieses Gefühl, (Only with you I got the feeling,)  
dass wir heut Nacht unsterblich sind. (that we both are immortal.)  
Egal, was uns jetzt noch geschieht, (Whatever will happen to us,)  
ich weiß, dass wir unsterblich sind. (I know we both are immortal.)

It was late. Nobody was on the streets of Tremorton. Everything was quiet. Jenny landed at Brads side and sighed: "It was boring. If you think this was great you actually know nothing about saving the earth."  
Brad looked confused.  
"All the time people shout at you. Save this! Save that! Please rescue my cat. It's on the top of the tree. But the most people don't even say 'Thank you.'. They call me 'Freak' and 'not human'."  
Jenny looked really sad now.

Wir könnten auf 'ner vollen Fahrbahn stehn, (We could stand on an entire motorway,)  
auf einem Dachfirst balancieren. (could balance on a ridging.)  
Unsere Augen wären zu und wir zählten bis zehn, (Our eyes are closed and we are counting to ten,)  
Es würde uns trotzdem nichts passieren. (nothing would happen to us.)

"Maybe you are outward made of metal but your inside is human. I know that Jenny. I can feel it. If Tremorton's people could look of your character and your feelings, they would see a beautiful girl who fights for justice. I love you Jenny."  
Jenny looked at Brad. Confused but happy. Then she hugged him.  
"That's wonderful, Brad. Everything is wonderful now. The night, Tremorton and you. I wish this night would never end. I love you, too."  
Brad hugged Jenny back. Her iron body wasn't cold. Well, it wasn't too warm. But it wasn't cold.  
In Brad's eyes it was like a the soul of a sweet girl caught in a metal body. But the body was beautiful, too. Like the soul.

Denn mit dir hab ich das Gefühl, (Only with you I got the feeling,)  
dass wir heut Nacht unsterblich sind. (that we both are immortal.)  
Egal, was uns jetzt noch geschieht, (Whatever will happen to us,)  
Ich weiß, dass wir unsterblich sind. (I know we both are immortal.)

"It's amazing that something like this is so gorgeous."  
"Watching the stars in a cloudless sky is always gorgeous."  
Both were sitting on a small hill in the forest, cuddled against each other. Looking up into the night sky.  
Suddenly Jenny said: "Look! A falling star!"  
"Wish something."  
"Okay."  
"But don't tell me what you have wished. If you do this, the wish won't become reality."

Wir haben uns gegenseitig leicht gemacht. (We made each other airy.)  
Sitzen auf 'ner Wolke und stürzen nie ab. (Sitting on a cloud and never falling.)  
Hier geht's uns gut, denn wir sind auf der Flucht, (We're here save 'cause we are on the run,)  
bis die Sonne uns am Morgen wieder zurückholt. (until the sun fetches us back in the morning.)

Brad didn't know how long they had been on the hill. Perhaps only a hour but in his mind it was like a wonderful eternity. Brad laid in his bed and thought of the evening with Jenny. They will do it again tomorrow, if Jenny don't have to save the earth again.Jenny laid in her bed and thought about her wish. Having an immortal evening with Brad. She would never forget this night. Never.  
Then she went into sleep modus and activated her dream chip. She dreamed a sweet dream about Brad.

Ich hab nur mit dir dieses Gefühl, (Only with you I got the feeling,)  
dass wir heut Nacht unsterblich sind. (that we both are immortal.)  
Ich weiß, es kann uns nichts geschehen, (Whatever will happen to us,)  
weil wir unsterblich sind, unsterblich sind. (I know we both are immortal.)

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Wow. Have you really read until this point? I love you. If you hate the story, I can't change it. If you are afraid of my grammar/ orthography, I will delete the fic. Thanks for every Review (if someone really writes one).

Have a nice day or evening or night.


End file.
